L'Auberge de la Tasse Vide
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Depuis plus de vingt ans qu'il tenait l'auberge, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'héberger des Elfes. Et maintenant que l'opportunité s'en présentait, il fallait que ce soit cette famille étrange qui débarque.
1. Mohor

Auteur : Nat, pour vous servir… sur un plateau des textes que personne n'avait envie de lire. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je suis là pour vous !

Disclaimer : Les elfes ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la Terre du Milieu en général. Oui, je sais, c'est un scoop. Prévenez les médias. Par contre, les personnages racontant l'histoire sont des OC. Mais ils sont pas très importants.

Warnings : Je ne sais pas trop où je suis partie avec ce texte. J'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc sur ma famille elfique préférée qui dort à l'auberge et le bidule m'a échappé. …Si. C'est possible. Un texte qui échappe à l'auteur avec des personnages qui font ce qu'ils veulent, c'est possible, d'abord. Enfin bref. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre ici. A priori, y'aurait rien de trop choquant dans ce texte, c'est juste un truc bizarre sans être drôle, pour une fois. Et je crois pas que ça soit triste non plus. Au pire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Donc voilà : Attention, euh… truc bizarre en approche.

°0oOo0°

**Mohor**

°0oOo0°

La salle commune de l'auberge était comble. Les lourdes gouttes de l'averse automnale qui s'était abattue sur le pays en fin d'après-midi avait largement contribué à l'entassement des voyageurs dans la grande et chaleureuse pièce à vivre. Une aubaine pour l'aubergiste, même si cela mettait le personnel dans tous ses états. Dans la cuisine, la Femme s'activait aux fourneaux. Deux gamins débauchés des fermes avoisinantes l'aidaient à laver la vaisselle, saucer les plats ou tourner la soupe. Assise sur son tabouret favori, auprès de la seule fenêtre, la Vieille devait avoir épluché des centaines de navets, carottes et autres rutabagas si l'on devait en croire les monceaux de déchets qui s'entassaient dans le baquet à ses pieds. La Petite, une gamine de treize ans particulièrement douée pour entasser les assiettes pleines sur ses bras sans rien faire tomber, galopait en tous sens perpétuellement chargée de mets appétissants à porter en salle ou de plats vides à faire laver. Quant au Petit, du haut de ses six ans, il était censé aider à la plonge mais excellait surtout à exaspérer son monde en traînant dans toutes les pattes qu'il croisait.

De derrière son comptoir où il servait à tour de bras la bière et le cidre, Mohor gardait un œil à la fois sur l'agitation de la cuisine et sur le bourdonnement des conversations de la salle commune pleine à craquer. Se trouvaient massés là des habitants du coin qui revenaient de la foire et s'étaient posés un instant avant de rentrer chez eux, deux caravanes de marchands Nains qui plaisantaient bruyamment dans leur langage guttural et comparaient leurs tarifs et marchandises, une poignée de baladins et quelques francs coureurs pour assurer leur protection, un beau chevalier de la maison de Hador avec sa dame et son écuyer… et d'autres encore. La foire, qui avait lieu à la ville proche, attirait chaque année les foules. Les dieux en soient loués, un bon tiers des clients de ce soir ne s'étaient arrêtés que pour souper. S'il avait fallu coucher toute cette assemblée, les lits auraient cruellement fait défaut : il ne lui restait plus qu'une chambre libre, au dernier étage de l'établissement.

Dans un grincement de gonds mangés de rouille et de panneaux de chêne malmenés par l'humidité, la lourde porte de l'auberge pivota sur elle-même. Luttant pour faire sauter le bouchon d'un tonnelet singulièrement récalcitrant, Mohor n'y jeta d'abord qu'un coup d'œil rapide, histoire de s'assurer que ni brigands ni va-nu-pieds n'auraient la prétention de pénétrer dans son établissement. L'allure pour le moins surprenante de ses nouveaux clients l'étonna tellement qu'il y jeta bien vite un second regard, puis un troisième, avant de finalement garder les yeux solidement ancrés sur la tripotée d'Elfes qui passaient en silence la vieille porte de la Tasse Vide. Perplexe, l'aubergiste se gratta la barbe. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'en voir mais, oui, ceux-là, il était certain qu'il s'agissait bien d'Elfes. La confusion le poussa un instant à se demander ce qu'il était censé faire de ces gens-là, mais l'approche de quelques habitués venant réclamer leurs boissons au comptoir lui remit les idées en place. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des clients comme les autres.

Mohor abandonna deux grandes cornes à bière à un gaillard qui les réclamait à corps et surtout à cris avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers les arrivants. Les Nains, il avait l'habitude d'en voir, mais ce n'était pas souvent qu'il accueillait de ces gens aux oreilles pointues dans sa modeste auberge. Pour tout dire, c'était bien la première fois : ces individus-là préféraient ne pas se mêler au commun des mortels, quitte à camper dans les bois. Son grand-père lui avait dit une fois, quand il était encore tout petiot, qu'il avait été un temps où les Elfes paradaient en grands seigneurs sur ces terres qu'ils nommaient leurs et que les auberges, c'étaient eux qui les ouvraient pour y accueillir des Hommes tous écrasés par leur majesté. Mais cette époque était depuis longtemps révolue, les armées de Morgoth ayant infligé de cruelles défaites à ces nobles seigneurs, et les luttes intestines avaient fini le travail. La plupart vivotaient maintenant sur les côtes où ils avaient encore, paraissait-il, un semblant de roi. Les autres se cachaient dans les bois ou vagabondaient de ruines en ruines, discrets et sauvages. Parfois, certains venaient commercer avec les fermiers et les tisserands, à la foire. Mais, en dépit de leur déchéance, ils persistaient à regarder les Humains de haut, tous engoncés dans une espèce d'affable suffisance, et jamais ils ne s'arrêtaient à l'auberge.

Aussi Mohor fut-il particulièrement surpris de les voir franchir le seuil de son commerce. Le premier à entrer devait avoir du sang de géant, car il était si grand qu'il dut se baisser pour passer la porte –et Mohor pouvait jurer ses grands dieux qu'elle n'était pourtant pas basse. De la main gauche, le géant ôta le capuchon de sa cape trempée de pluie, révélant une épaisse chevelure d'un roux cuivré surmontant une figure aussi sévère qu'elle était longue et grise, et qu'agrémentaient moult cicatrices. L'individu, ne tarda pas à remarquer Mohor, jouissait en outre de l'ablation de sa main d'épée. Il portait des vêtements de voyage, simples mais taillés dans un tissu de grande qualité, et sa tunique sombre arborait une étoile savamment brodée. Ses yeux d'acier firent le tour de la salle commune, prestement, et il dût juger que la gargote lui convenait : il fit un pas de côté, essuyant discrètement ses bottes boueuses sur le paillasson, et les autres entrèrent à leur tour. La seconde personne à pénétrer dans la pièce était grande elle aussi, sans toutefois égaler l'Elfe roux. Les longs cheveux de jais élégamment tressés, le visage doux aux traits gracieux, les épais cils noirs bordant les lacs d'argent de ses yeux, les robes bleu sombre elles aussi brodées d'étoiles et les deux petits enfants qui s'y cramponnaient, tout, jusqu'aux fines mains blanches et délicates, concourait à la désigner comme féminine et lorsqu'elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du grand rouquin, lui abandonnant l'un des enfants, l'aubergiste assuma qu'elle devait être son épouse.

Les Elfes restants étaient entrés pêle-mêle : cinq en armes savamment couverts de mailles et de cuirs cirés qui devaient servir d'escorte à la petite famille, et deux autres vêtus plus simplement. Mohor avait vu suffisamment de nobles gens se succéder dans son auberge pour pouvoir identifier ces deux-là comme simples caméristes. Deux écuyers détrempés s'étaient finalement hâtés à l'intérieur, sans doute après avoir installé les chevaux à l'étable. Tout ce beau monde se décrottait poliment les pieds sur le paillasson râpeux lorsque la Petite passa près d'eux, deux bols de soupe fumante dans les mains. La femme en bleu l'interpella et lui posa une question que son père n'entendit pas. En revanche, il entendit la Petite crier dans sa direction, sa voix peinant à couvrir le brouhaha de la pièce :

« P'PAAA, 'RESTE DES CHAAAAMBRES ? »

Puis elle ajouta quelque chose d'inaudible à l'adresse de la femme, en désignant l'aubergiste du bout de son bol de soupe. Et elle disparut entre les tablées. La femme Elfe et le géant roux se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, leurs petits à la remorque piaulant dans une langue incompréhensible. Le rouquin arriva le premier, mais il ne devait pas parler le Langage Commun car ce fut la femme qui exposa leur requête d'une belle voix chaude et enrobée de miel, quoiqu'un peu grave.

« …Sommes rompus par la route, expliquait-elle avec les accents chantants de la langue elfique, et je crains que les enfants ne couvent quelque chose. Je préfèrerais qu'ils passent la nuit au chaud. Vous reste-t-il des chambres de libre ? »

Mohor avait jeté un regard aux enfants en question. Sept ans tous deux, peut-être huit. Cheveux bruns, yeux gris glacier, fossette au menton. Ils se tenaient bien pour leur âge, tout accrochés qu'ils fussent à leurs parents, avec la même goutte au nez, agités d'identiques tremblements dans leurs vêtements détrempés, et qui se donnaient le tour pour toussoter et renifler. Pas des gosses à faire coucher dehors par un temps pareil, c'était certain.

« J'ai plus qu'une chambre, messire, déclara-t-il au géant en se tournant vers l'homme par habitude, et au dernier étage en sus. Mais z'êtes chanceux : y trouverez un grand lit pour vous et votre épouse, plus un petit que vos enfants pourront s'partager. J'crois bien qu'y me reste une paillasse qui peut être mise au sol pour un d'vos caméristes. Les autres par contre, j'serai bien en peine d'les loger. Mes gamins peuvent bien leur dégager des places dans la grange, y seront à l'abri du froid et d'la pluie… A moins qu'vous trouviez quelqu'un pour vous céder une autre chambre, c'est l'mieux que j'peux proposer. »

Les Elfes s'étaient figés à ce discours, et Mohor se demanda si c'était sa proposition de faire dormir leurs gens dans la grange qui leur avait déplu. Puis, à sa grande surprise, la femme en bleu poussa un long soupir désabusé et le géant roux esquissa ce qui, sur toute autre figure que la sienne, aurait pu passer pour un sourire. Il désigna la femme Elfe d'un mouvement de tête :

« C'est mon frère. »

Il laissa gracieusement le temps à Mohor d'intégrer l'information et de se sentir rougir, puis il reprit d'une voix étrangement rauque et totalement dénuée du moindre accent elfique :

« Mais nous prenons la chambre. Installez-y votre paillasse, l'un de nous pourra y dormir. Nos caméristes passeront la nuit dans votre grange avec le reste de nos gens. Ne vous inquiétez pas des couvertures, ils ont les leurs dans leurs paquetages. Nous voulons seulement que les garçons soient au chaud. »

Ainsi s'était conclue l'affaire.

°0oOo0°

Voilà, voilà. J'aime me moquer de certains elfes, de temps en temps. : )

Oui, je commence une autre histoire. Mais elle est courte. Et déjà complètement rédigée depuis deux semaines, faut juste que je modifie un truc dans le cinquième chapitre et c'est bon.

Je ne sais pas si ce texte vous a plu ni si la suite vous intéressera, mais l'écrire m'a occupée pendant plusieurs soirées de vacances et je ne suis pas totalement mécontente de l'ensemble. Alors voilà, je le pose là, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Si vous avez envie de laisser un avis quelconque, tant que ce n'est pas un cassage en règle bête et méchant, je suis preneuse ! Bonne soirée et bon week-end !


	2. Anya

Auteur : Nat, pour vous servir… sur un plateau des textes que personne n'avait envie de lire. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je suis là pour vous !

Disclaimer : Les elfes ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui, je sais, c'est un scoop. Prévenez les médias.

Warnings : A priori, y'aurait rien de choquant dans ce texte, c'est juste un truc bizarre sans être drôle, pour une fois. Et je crois pas que ça soit triste non plus. Au pire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Donc voilà : Attention, euh… truc bizarre en approche.

°0oOo0°

**Anya**

°0oOo0°

Le vacarme de la salle commune était particulièrement assourdissant, ce soir-là, entre les conversations animées des clients, les raclements bruyants des cuillères contre les assiettes de grès, le vrombissement sourd du feu dans l'âtre et l'incessant déluge qui se déchaînait au dehors, martelant de ses lourdes gouttes les pavés de la cour. Les bourdonnements que cela causait aux oreilles de la jeune fille d'auberge l'avait presque empêchée d'entendre ce que lui demandait l'Elfe en bleu. Fort heureusement, il avait parlé assez fort pour se faire à peu près comprendre. C'était bien un « il », Anya s'en était assurée en lui consentant un regard peut-être un peu trop appuyé, mais dont elle avait passé des années à perfectionner la discrétion. Combien de fois par le passé avait-elle servi de référents « messieurs » aux dames Nains qui logeaient à l'auberge ! Elle s'enorgueillissait désormais de ne plus faire la confusion et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle maîtrisait tout aussi bien l'exercice avec les gens aux oreilles pointues qu'avec ceux à barbes fournies.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle en voyait entrer à l'auberge, des oreilles pointues. Elle en avait déjà aperçu, à la foire quand ils venaient échanger leurs marchandises, et une autre fois dans les bois lorsque ce fanfaron de Mikal l'avait emmenée observer de loin leur campement. Mais c'était alors l'été, réfléchit Anya en s'emparant des prochains plats à porter en salle, et le ciel bouché ne pleurait pas autant que ce soir-là. Les Elfes, avec toutes leurs bizarreries, ne devaient pas aimer plus que les autres peuples de dormir les pieds dans l'eau et il était somme toute logique qu'ils viennent chercher refuge sous un toit solide.

« Anya ! l'interpella le Père comme elle passait la porte de la cuisine. Montre donc la chambre aux messieurs. Medin, va préparer la grange pour les Elfes ! Adel, le ragoût !

-Pour les baladins, à gauche d'la fenêtre, précisa Anya en se déchargeant de ses assiettes dans les mains de la gamine de ferme. 'Gaffe, c'est chaud. »

Anya indiqua aux arrivants de la suivre et les messieurs lui emboîtèrent le pas dans l'escalier grinçant qui menait aux étages, remorquant leurs bouts d'Elfes frissonnants derrière eux. Un de leurs valets suivit le mouvement, chargé d'un lourd paquetage. Il abandonna celui-ci dans la chambre où ses maîtres furent installés et, sur un mot elfique du géant roux, descendit rejoindre ses compagnons. La pièce, sans être extensible pour autant, s'avérait suffisamment spacieuse pour les quatre visiteurs. Pour tous meubles : un large lit coincé dans un angle, un autre plus petit dans l'angle opposé, une commode à la peinture défraîchie dotée de son nécessaire à toilette et un grand baquet de bois. Un foyer relié au conduit de cheminée de la salle commune et un vieux rideau tendu devant la fenêtre parachevaient l'ameublement, que le rouquin décréta lui convenir. L'autre Elfe ne perdit pas de temps pour délester ses enfants de leurs capes alourdies de pluie et de leurs bottes détrempées. Avisant le baquet, Anya s'hasarda à lui demander s'il désirait de l'eau chaude afin de baigner les deux petits. Réponse positive obtenue, elle s'esquiva pour sommer le garçon d'écurie de l'aider à monter l'eau jusqu'au troisième étage. Lorsqu'elle revint, le gigantesque Elfe avait disparu et la Mère apportait les draps pour les lits.

Anya profita de ce que l'eau chauffait lentement dans l'âtre pour installer les couchettes, observant à la dérobée les autres occupants de la chambre. Les petits Elfes babillaient un charabia incompréhensible entrecoupé d'éternuements tandis que leur père tâchait de les dépêtrer des vêtements mouillés qui leur collaient à la peau. Sans attendre, Anya roula le grand baquet au centre de la pièce. Elle allait pour vérifier la température de l'eau lorsque l'un des gamins lui tira la manche. Il avait fière allure, le petit bonhomme aux oreilles bizarrement taillées, à demi débraillé, le nez coulant et ses cheveux bruns gouttant sur ses épaules déjà bien mouillées ! Pas grand-chose de noble ou de féerique là-dedans, quoi que purent en prétendre les vieilles histoires de bonnes femmes échangées au coin du feu.

« _Ias na i pigen sâd ?_ demanda le petiot d'une voix fluette._ Boen…_

-Quoi ?

-_Boen baur._ »

Anya ne saisissait pas un traître mot de ce que lui débitait le petit Elfe et l'homme en bleu était trop occupé à batailler avec le lacet de chemise de l'autre enfant pour lui prêter main forte, mais la façon dont le garçonnet se tortillait lui fit office de langage universel. Elle le saisit par le poignet et, sans autre forme de procès, le traîna vers les commodités. Une fois le gosse soulagé, elle l'aida à retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements et à entrer dans le baquet où son jumeau barbotait déjà. Parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, ces deux-là, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Elle n'avait jamais vu de jumeaux auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait sous les yeux le doute n'était plus permis.

L'homme en bleu dégaina une savonnette fleurant bon le printemps et entreprit de récurer énergiquement les deux crevettes qui lui tenaient lieu de fils. L'un des petits piailla des choses inintelligibles : jouant avec l'eau, il s'était envoyé du savon dans les yeux. Anya se précipita pour lui essuyer le visage du coin de son tablier.

« _Hannad_, » lui sourit l'Elfe adulte. Il se reprit aussitôt : « Je veux dire, je vous remercie. Pourriez-vous leur rincer les cheveux pendant que je leur cherche des vêtements propres et de quoi les sécher ? Je serai votre obligé. »

Il avait une jolie voix, toute chantante et dorée, et Anya l'aurait bien écouté parler plus longtemps. Mais il se détourna pour fouiller dans le paquetage à la recherche de draps pour sécher les gamins et de culottes, tuniques et autres chausses pour les vêtir. La jeune fille s'exécuta donc. Elle récupéra dans l'âtre brûlant ce qui restait d'eau chauffée et la mélangea à celle, froide, du pichet de toilette sur la commode puis elle versa doucement l'eau tiède sur les petites têtes brunes. Les garçonnets rirent, joyeux, et firent mine de l'éclabousser pour lui tirer un sourire.

« _Haew teilion di im cair nedhnên_, lui expliqua l'un des jumeaux, _dan cairim send nedhadab._

-Ah, fit Anya, parce qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre.

-_Egland e cair_, précisa l'autre enfant en désignant son frère. _Elros eglâd ui pân._

-_Law !_ »

La découverte de draps de bain par leur père et le retour simultané de l'Elfe roux dispensèrent la jeune fille de fournir une réponse qui n'aurait pu être qu'hasardeuse, au mieux. Le Père, tout encombré d'une lourde paillasse, suivait le géant rouquin qui lui tint la porte ouverte. Les enfants à peine sortis du baquet, Anya s'arc-bouta et poussa celui-ci contre le mur, près de la cheminée : le Père pourrait alors placer la paillasse à sa place au milieu de la pièce. Il commençait à fatiguer, le Père, songea-t-elle en considérant ses bras tremblants qui retenait à grand-peine l'épaisse paillasse de s'écraser pesamment au sol. Il aurait mieux fait de demander l'aide du garçon d'écurie, songea-t-elle alors que l'aubergiste s'en retournait dans la salle commune, mais il était encore trop fier pour ça.

Avant de prendre le même chemin, Anya proposa à l'homme en bleu de lui faire monter de l'eau propre afin que son compagnon et lui puissent se décrasser à leur tour. Elle s'enquit également de ce que les quatre voyageurs désiraient manger. Les adultes échangèrent un regard.

« Votre ragoût avait l'air appétissant, avança le brun de sa voix chantante.

-Lapin, patates et carottes du potager. Avec du persil et d'la ciboulette, s'y vous plaît. Le pain vient d'la ferme voisine, la croûte est un peu dure mais y fait d'bons tranchoirs. Y reste aussi d'la soupe, et du canard en broche, ajouta Anya. Et la Mère peut farcir des courgettes si z'en voulez.

-Une soupe et des tranchoirs de ragoût, alors, » conclut le rouquin, et le timbre râpeux de sa voix, s'il s'accordait parfaitement à son visage couturé de cicatrices, manqua d'écorcher les oreilles d'Anya. « Auriez-vous des fruits pour le dessert de mes neveux ?

-Y doit rester d'la tarte aux mûres. On a aussi des nèfles, s'y aiment ça.

-Parfait. »

Jugeant la conversation terminée, le rouquin alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit et s'attacha à délacer de sa main unique son surcot brodé. Un des gamins, toujours emmitouflé dans son drap de bain, se précipita pour l'aider. L'homme à la voix douce la raccompagnait à la porte lorsque Anya eut une soudaine illumination.

« J'peux monter prendre vos vêtements mouillés quand vous descendrez manger, lui dit-elle. J'les mettrai dans l'séchoir. Y'a encore un peu d'place. Ça sera mieux que d'les garder ici, avec l'humidité et tout. »

Le visage gracieux de l'Elfe s'épanouit en un sourire reconnaissant. Il opina son accord puis, d'un geste, il lui signifia d'attendre et s'en alla fouiller dans son sac de voyage. Il revint bientôt vers elle, tenant à la main un joli foulard de soie véritable.

« C'est très aimable à vous, lui chanta sa belle voix. Je vous prie d'accepter ce modeste présent en gage de notre gratitude. »

Il lui tendit le foulard et Anya s'en saisit, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. Finalement, elle résolut de cirer également leurs bottes, si d'aventure elle parvenait à y avoir accès.

« Au revoir, souffla-t-elle par réflexe en passant la porte. »

Le beau foulard était d'une douceur incomparable entre ses doigts et faisait son ravissement. Elle le portera sans faute à la prochaine fête des moissons, lorsqu'elle ira danser avec Mikal.

°0oOo0°

Pour d'obscures raisons d'identification au narrateur, j'ai choisi de ne pas proposer la traduction des phrases en elfique (et c'est peut-être pas plus mal. Vu mon niveau en langue et malgré mes efforts pour respecter la grammaire sindarine, à mon avis ça doit donner un truc du genre « _Je parler bien très les elfes_. »). Mais vous inquiétez pas, vous perdez rien d'essentiel.

Donc voilà, l'histoire se poursuivra de cette manière, en changeant de narrateur et de point de vue sur des scènes complètement anodines à chaque chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous aura plu, et merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !


	3. Tibo

Auteur : Nat, pour vous servir… sur un plateau des textes que personne n'avait envie de lire. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je suis là pour vous !

Disclaimer : Les elfes ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui, je sais, c'est un scoop. Prévenez les médias.

Warnings : A priori, y'aurait rien de trop choquant dans ce texte, c'est juste un truc bizarre sans être drôle, pour une fois. Et je crois pas que ça soit triste non plus. Au pire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Donc voilà : Attention, euh… truc bizarre en approche.

°0oOo0°

**Tibo**

°0oOo0°

Il n'avait pas sa place dans la cuisine, il le savait pourtant, lui avait dit la Mère en le poussant gentiment dans la salle commune. Mais il y avait trop de monde dans la salle commune, et Tibo était trop petit : il avait peur qu'un adulte ne le voit pas et le bouscule. Il se réfugia alors sous le grand buffet, celui qui était juste à côté de la cheminée. C'était là qu'il était le mieux, bien au chaud, emmitouflé dans sa couverture douillette et caché dans l'ombre. C'était son coin à lui, et personne d'autre ne pouvait s'y glisser. De là, il écoutait le brouhaha familier de la salle commune et il regardait le va-et-vient des clients du Père et de la Mère. Du fond de sa cachette, il s'amusait de leurs mimiques, imitait leurs gestes, leur inventait des conversations, et personne n'était là pour lui reprocher de faire des bêtises. Un de ses jeux préférés, c'était d'essayer d'imaginer les vies des gens qu'il croisait ainsi. Est-ce qu'ils venaient de loin ? Comment était leur maison ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient des familles ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, quand ils étaient chez eux ?

Ce soir-là, le hasard lui avait fait don de spécimens intéressants pour s'adonner à son occupation favorite. Près de l'imposant foyer de la large cheminée s'était installée une caravane de marchands Nains, occupant toute la longue table de gauche. Les petits hommes trapus (la Soeurette disait qu'il y avait cinq Naines, aussi, mais Tibo ne parvenait jamais à faire la différence à cause des barbes) avaient apporté des quintaux de grain à moudre au moulin de son imagination. Ils étaient arrivés avec deux énormes chariots remplis de coffres de fer scellés, et le petit garçon ne s'était toujours pas décidé sur ce qu'ils contenaient : des monceaux de pierres précieuses et de pièces d'or, ou des centaines de jouets articulés aux mécanismes précis et délicats ? Les Nains, à présent, buvaient de la bière en plaisantant dans leur rude parler, et l'attention du garçonnet s'était déportée sur leurs voisins de droite.

Les gens qui s'étaient attablés près du feu ronflant étaient tous grands et beaux, vêtus comme des seigneurs, aux longs cheveux impeccablement peignés et aux oreilles étrangement étirées. Ce sont des Elfes, lui avait dit la Soeurette, et il avait trouvé ça fantastique. Il n'avait jamais vu d'Elfes, avant, et il se sentait très fier d'en rencontrer pour de vrai –bien qu'il devait reconnaître qu'ils fussent un peu impressionnants. Il admirait surtout les splendides livrées rouge et or des deux petits enfants qui voyageaient avec toutes ces belles gens. Ils étaient un peu plus grands que lui en taille, avait-il estimé, mais comme ces Elfes étaient tous grands, peut-être avaient-il en réalité le même âge que lui ? Il aurait aimé leur demander, pour pouvoir jouer avec eux, un peu, mais les deux enfants demeuraient sagement assis à table près de leurs parents et, de toute façon, ils ne parlaient que dans une langue bizarre que Tibo n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Alors il restait là, caché sous son buffet, il les observait et il imaginait.

Les deux petits garçons (ils avaient son âge, c'était sûr) étaient des princes, avait-il décrété. Adel-de-la-ferme lui dirait que non, parce que les princes ont toujours des couronnes et que eux n'en portaient pas, mais il avait décidé qu'ils en seraient quand même, juste pour ce soir. Les Elfes habillés en brun et noir pouvaient être leurs serviteurs, et ceux qui portaient des armes et des armures formeraient leur armée. C'était une toute petite armée, mais les enfants non plus n'étaient pas bien grands comparés aux adultes, alors ça allait. Après que l'immense monsieur aux cheveux rouges et aux cicatrices eut obligé un des enfants à finir son bol de soupe (« _Law ! Avmelin i salph, tôradar !_ » « _Mado, pînlim. Si._ »), Tibo estima qu'il ne pouvait être que leur papa. La dernière personne, celle qui avait l'air gentille et qui parlait avec une jolie voix, devait être leur maman. La Soeurette lui avait dit que c'était un monsieur, lui aussi, mais Tibo ne la croyait pas.

Il était en train de leur imaginer une superbe maison (une maison dans les arbres, la Grand-mère avait dit que les Elfes vivaient dans les forêts) lorsque les deux enfants se levèrent de table pour jouer sur le parquet devant la cheminée. Un des petits Elfes, dont les cheveux étaient tenus attachés par une curieuse pince en forme de poisson, sortit une dizaine de billes en verre coloré d'une poche de cuir et commença à jouer avec son frère. Tibo en était réduit à les dévorer des yeux, brûlant de se joindre au jeu mais n'osant pas s'approcher, lorsque l'impensable, le miracle se produisit. Une des si jolies billes de couleur échappa aux jeunes joueurs et vint rouler sous le buffet. Le garçonnet s'en saisit prestement et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux l'admirer, la tournant entre ses doigts, fasciné par les reflets ambrés que le feu crépitant faisait danser sur sa surface sphérique. Il détacha à contrecoeur son regard de la petite boule de verre et sursauta : l'un des garçons Elfes s'était glissé sous le buffet et le dévisageait avec curiosité. Pris d'inquiétude, Tibo fit brusquement rouler sa bille vers lui, et l'enfant aux oreilles pointues l'attrapa avec des réflexes de chaton. Il replaça dans ses cheveux la pince en forme de papillon qui en était tombée et tendit la main vers le tas des autres billes, là-bas sur le parquet, souriant timidement.

« _Mae govannen ! Teiliach an ceryn di ammen ? _»

Tibo ne comprit absolument rien, mais il comprit tout, et son visage rond s'orna d'un large sourire triomphant. Lui et le garçon-papillon sortirent de sous le buffet, et le jeu commença. Ils jouèrent d'abord aux billes et Tibo remporta deux parties. Puis le garçon-poisson bondit sur ses pieds et courut à l'étage, dont il revint les bras encombrés de jouets elfiques. Il étala son chargement devant les yeux éberlués du petit Humain, tout en babillant dans sa langue incompréhensible. Le garçon-papillon attrapa une poupée de chiffons et la présenta à son nouvel ami, souriant gaiement.

« _E na tolim. Dín eneth na Lúthien._

-_A hûim na Huan !_ ajouta le garçon-poisson en lui agitant une peluche de chien sous le nez. _Nar melde tílinmín !_ »

Dans le doute, Tibo hocha. Peut-être satisfaits de sa réponse, les deux enfants Elfes câlinèrent longuement les jouets qu'ils tenaient et le garçonnet en profita pour étudier le reste de leurs affaires. Des petits chevaux de bois attirèrent son attention, et ce fut bientôt lui qui se précipita dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec la Soeurette et la Grand-mère, pour en revenir avec son jouet à lui : un magnifique chariot à roulettes pour lequel il ne cachait pas sa fierté. Des exclamations enthousiastes accueillirent son retour : bien vite, les chevaux de bois se virent attelés au chariot et le jeu reprit de plus belle. Enhardi par leur bonne entente, Tibo osa tapoter sur le bras du plus proche des garçons, celui à la pince à cheveux en forme de poisson.

« Comment qu'tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il. Moi mon nom c'est Tibo. »

Le garçon-poisson s'immobilisa et le regarda d'un air interloqué. Comme son nouveau copain n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, il répéta en se pointant du doigt :

« Tibo. »

Cette fois-ci, le garçon aux oreilles pointues comprit. Il sourit et tendit aussi le doigt vers le fils des aubergistes.

« _Tíbo_, » répéta-t-il. Puis il se désigna lui-même : « _Elros._ »

Tibo fit de grands efforts pour répéter convenablement le nom indiqué :

« Elrrross. »

Ça roulait sous la langue et c'était rigolo. Elros rit aussi et pointa du doigt son frère.

« _Elrond._

-Elrrronde, s'appliqua Tibo. Elrrross, Elrrronde. »

Elrond hocha la tête. Comme son frère, il désigna Tibo du doigt et articula :

« _Tíbo._ »

Les trois garçonnets échangèrent des sourires ravis avant de recommencer à jouer, et Tibo se sentit aussi content et fier que s'il avait eu une longue et complexe conversation avec ses amis étrangers.

Bientôt les plus las des clients quittèrent l'auberge, qui sortant dans la nuit pour rentrer chez soi, qui montant à l'étage dans sa chambre attitrée. Les garçons, eux aussi, commencèrent à fatiguer. Le premier, Elros récupéra sa peluche et, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, grimpa se réfugier sur les genoux de sa maman. Celle-ci le berça doucement en fredonnant une jolie chanson en elfique, et l'enfant sombra vite dans un profond sommeil. A leur tour, Elrond et Tibo se sentirent devenir somnolents et délaissèrent leurs jeux. Le garçon-papillon se hissa avec sa poupée sur les hauts genoux de son papa à l'air sévère et Tibo, qui ne pouvait pas en faire de même sur ceux du Père ou de la Mère qui travaillaient encore, attrapa sa couverture abandonnée sous le buffet pour s'y pelotonner. Les serviteurs Elfes rangèrent les jouets de leurs jeunes maîtres et lorsque la berceuse de la maman prit fin celle-ci monta à l'étage, son fils endormi dans les bras et l'autre titubant de sommeil derrière elle. Le papa la suivit un peu plus tard et les autres Elfes désertèrent peu à peu la grande salle. A leur tablée, les Nains entonnèrent un chant lent qui sentait la roche solide et les racines de la terre. Tibo retourna se cacher bien au chaud sous son buffet, enroulé dans sa douce couverture.

Il dormira là, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le chant guttural et les dernières conversations assourdies de la salle commune, jusqu'à ce que la Soeurette vînt le chercher pour le mettre au lit. Il serrait fort dans sa main quelques billes que les enfants Elfes avaient oublié de récupérer.

°0oOo0°

Bonjour, je suis en retard. En fait, je voulais répondre aux reviews avant de poster un troisième chapitre, sauf que comme c'est la galère en ce moment et que j'ai cinq milliards de trucs à faire, ben… Désolée.

Enfin voilà, le troisième chapitre est là, cette fois-ci dans la peau du petit garçon des aubergistes. J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon dimanche et bonne semaine prochaine à tou(te)s !


	4. Berthil

Auteur : Nat, pour vous servir… sur un plateau des textes que personne n'avait envie de lire. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je suis là pour vous !

Disclaimer : Les elfes ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui, je sais, c'est un scoop. Prévenez les médias.

Warnings : A priori, y'aurait rien de trop choquant dans ce texte, c'est juste un truc bizarre sans être drôle, pour une fois. Et je crois pas que ça soit triste non plus. Au pire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Donc voilà : Attention, euh… truc bizarre en approche.

°0oOo0°

**Berthil**

°0oOo0°

Les respirations tranquilles de la Petite et du Petit, endormis tous deux dans le lit de coin, se mêlaient au clapotement de l'averse nocturne. Nul autre bruit ne troublait la quiétude de l'auberge assoupie. C'était une bonne nuit pour ne pas dormir. Non pas que Berthil tenait particulièrement à veiller, mais la mauvaise saison avait ravivé le mécontentement de ses vieux os et ceux-ci rivalisaient à présent d'ingéniosité pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Les douleurs dans les articulations de ses mains n'aidaient pas, non plus. Combien de tonnes de légumes avait-elle épluché au cours de la soirée ? Les gamins avaient vidé son baquet d'épluchures deux fois, et ses doigts usés criaient grâce. Son dos aussi. La mollesse du matelas défraîchi de son lit lui interdisait toute position confortable. Le Petit avait sauté dessus, la veille, et le sommier était sûrement défoncé. Qu'à cela ne tienne : puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, Berthil ne resterait pas inactive à ruminer ses maux de vieillesse dans un grabat inconfortable. L'aube ne tarderait plus à poindre, autant qu'elle en profite pour descendre faire un brin de ménage dans la cuisine et la salle commune. Ce sera autant de corvées de moins pour la Liset. La vieille femme se leva avec une lenteur calculée qui visait autant à éviter les craquements du parquet que ceux de sa carcasse, passa un surcot délavé sur sa longue chemise de nuit et emmitoufla ses épaules grêles dans un épais châle de laine piquante. Elle trouva à tâtons la porte de la chambre et sortit sur le palier, non sans avoir pris le temps de reborder la Petite qui s'acharnait à perdre sa couverture chaque nuit.

Elle arpentait le palier à petits pas précautionneux lorsqu'une porte entrouverte attira son attention. C'était la chambre des messieurs Elfes, réalisa Berthil, et une interrogation existentielle lui titilla tout à coup l'esprit : était-il vrai que ces gens-là dormaient les yeux ouverts ? Elle s'approcha, oh, à peine, juste de quoi glisser un œil inquisiteur dans l'embrasure de la porte. La curiosité avait beau être un vilain défaut, ce n'était sûrement pas à son âge qu'elle allait commencer à se corriger. Hélas, cette brave curiosité ne serait pas assouvie cette nuit-là. Si la respiration régulière de l'homme brun allongé sur la paillasse indiqua assez clairement qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste, son dos tourné à la porte interdisait en revanche de vérifier s'il gardait ou non les yeux ouverts. Les deux enfants Elfes reposaient l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit, leurs peluches pressées contre leurs cœurs, plongés dans des rêveries profondes et une pénombre qui ne permettait pas au regard fatigué de la vieille femme de distinguer leurs visages. Quant au grand lit, ses draps froissés prouvaient, si besoin en était, que quelqu'un s'y était allongé… mais le quelqu'un en question n'était visible nulle part dans la pièce, et certainement pas endormi les yeux ouverts.

Un peu déçue, Berthil entreprit de descendre les escaliers qui faisaient leur possible pour grincer à chaque marche. C'était long, cette descente, et cela mettait à rude épreuve ses articulations malmenées par l'humidité ambiante, mais son installation au troisième étage libérait la chambre du bas pour la Liset et le Gendre, ce qui leur simplifiait grandement la vie à tous deux. De craquements en chuintements, l'escalier la mena jusqu'à la pièce à vivre du rez-de-chaussée, où un détail incongru attira son attention. Une des grandes chaises à dossier avait été tirée jusque devant la cheminée où les derniers reliquats de la flambée du soir achevaient de mourir. Le dosseret du siège, on ne pouvait plus chauve en temps ordinaires, arborait à présent une surprenante tignasse rousse. Tignasse qui surmontait en réalité, s'aperçut la doyenne en contournant la chaise, la figure scarifiée du gigantesque Elfe tout droit sorti des récits de vieilles batailles et des légendes des temps anciens qu'elle relatait aux enfants les soirs d'hiver, avec ses blessures de guerre, son moignon, ses airs de grand seigneur et sa suite de serviteurs. Mais là, dans la pénombre de la salle commune déserte, le géant roux semblait seulement pensif et fatigué, son regard gris vissé à la cheminée.

« 'Dormez donc pas ? » S'entendit questionner la vieille femme.

L'Elfe se contenta de secouer l'incendie hirsute qu'il avait sur la tête sans lâcher des yeux celui qui s'acharnait à agoniser dans l'âtre.

« Insomnie, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque. J'ai pris la liberté de descendre. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

**-**Ma foi, tant qu'vous cassez rien… Le lit est peut-être pas assez confortable, supposa la vieillarde. 'Devez être habitué à mieux.

-Du tout. C'est très bien. »

Si le lit n'était pas trop inconfortable pour les goûts elfiques du grand monsieur, où donc se situait le problème ? Avisant alors la taille improbable de l'individu, Berthil saisit soudain la situation.

« Z'y êtes à l'étroit. »

Les lèvres de l'Elfe se tordirent en ce qu'elle supposa être une esquisse de sourire.

« Pour sûr, réfléchit-elle à part elle, c'pour ça qu'y fallait la paillasse. 'Pouvez bien vous installer qu'en travers du lit, et c'pas possible si vous l'partagez avec votre compagnon.

-J'aurai préféré prendre la paillasse et lui laisser le lit, soupira le rouquin. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant que lui puisse se reposer dans les meilleures conditions.

-Z'avez pas insisté ? » S'étonna Berthil.

Il avait pourtant une tête à déstabiliser son monde, ce bougre-là, et la stature rigide de ceux qui ne s'en laissaient pas conter bien longtemps. Mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement scintilla dans l'œil d'acier du géant roux, adoucissant l'espace d'un instant sa figure austère.

« Mon frère ne paie pas de mine, je vous l'accorde volontiers. Mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il peut être têtu. »

Oh, si, elle imaginait. Elle imaginait fort bien. Des têtes de mule, elle en avait connu son comptant.

…A commencer par ses fichues vertèbres, d'ailleurs, qui s'entêtaient à lui faire la vie dure dès que le temps tournait à la pluie. Berthil soupira. Une bonne tisane devrait calmer tout ça, et elle comptait bien s'en préparer une avant d'attaquer le ménage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'Elfe, et quelque chose chez lui l'interpella. Il n'était pas à l'aise, remarqua-t-elle. Elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille : la façon dont il se tenait de manière à soulager son dos, l'ombre discrète sur son visage, sa manie de changer imperceptiblement son assise à intervalles réguliers, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Autant de détails qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Berthil ravala un sourire en trottinant jusque dans la cuisine où elle mit de l'eau à bouillir. Elle ne savait toujours pas si les Elfes dormaient les yeux ouverts, c'était un fait, mais elle aurait au moins appris qu'ils pouvaient souffrir de rhumatismes, arthrite et autres douleurs osseuses et articulaires aussi bien que les Humains. Dès que l'eau fut chaude, elle y plongea des herbes médicinales qu'elle laissa infuser quelques minutes, puis elle versa la décoction dans deux grandes tasses de grès. Tricotant sur les bâtons raides qui lui tenaient encore lieu de jambes, la femme retourna auprès du grand étranger. Elle lui fourra d'office l'une des timbales dans la main :

« Tenez. Prêle, cassis et reine-des-prés, y'a pas mieux pour les temps d'pluie. »

L'Elfe accepta la tasse fumante sans un mot mais avec un éclat de reconnaissance au fond des yeux. Posant dans un soupir d'os craquants sa vieille carcasse sur un bout de banc, Berthil souffla sur sa propre tisane avant d'en avaler quelques gorgées. Non loin d'elle, l'étranger aux oreilles pointues s'abîmait dans la contemplation d'un reste de bûche à demi calcinée que la flambée du soir avait négligé de dévorer. Pas bavard pour deux sous, cet Elfe. Il sirotait lentement son infusion brûlante, sa main unique montant lentement la tasse grossière jusqu'à ses lèvres barrées d'une antique cicatrice, le regard perdu dans les braises rougeoyantes du feu mourant.

« Je vous remercie. Glissa-t-il finalement dans le silence feutré de la grande pièce déserte.

-Oh, y'a pas de quoi. Je faisais d'la tisane pour moi, autant que z'en profitiez. Les avantages d'la vieillerie, voyez-vous : tout l'monde part, mais les rhumatismes restent. »

L'Elfe acquiesça et se mura dans un nouveau silence, qui présentait au moins l'intérêt de n'être guère différent de l'ancien. Ce n'était pas la causerie de l'année, il fallait en convenir. Berthil s'en satisfaisait. Quelque part, et c'était à la fois étrange et un peu réconfortant d'y songer ainsi, ce grand escogriffe taciturne lui rappelait son vieux Graham. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, traînassant dans l'ombre de la salle commune. Quelque part, à l'extérieur, un oiseau trop matinal fit entendre un chant ténu. L'Elfe cligna des yeux lorsque la dernière braise s'éteignit, étouffée par la cendre qui s'amoncelait dans le foyer. Ah, il fallait s'occuper de ça, aussi. Le Gendre ou la Liset s'en chargeraient à leur réveil, Berthil s'était par trop cassé les reins sur la pierre grise de la cheminée pour s'imposer encore de la nettoyer. Le fourneau de la cuisine, en revanche, était à la bonne hauteur, et elle n'y avait pas encore touché. Avalant d'une traite les dernières gorgées de son infusion, la petite vieille se remit douloureusement sur pieds.

« Bon. Z'êtes bien aimable, mon bon monsieur, mais la cuisine va pas s'laver toute seule. Z'avez fini votre tisane, que j'rince votre tasse avec la mienne ? »

L'Elfe opina du chef, faisant brinquebaler ses mèches rousses. Berthil récupéra sa tasse et s'en alla vaquer dans la cuisine tandis que le jour se levait doucement. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune pour y regarnir le comptoir, l'Elfe, sans un bruit, s'en était allé.

°0oOo0°

…Devinez qui est encore en retard pour absolument TOUT ?

En fait j'ai passé (et planté, accessoirement) mon concours la semaine dernière, et cette semaine j'ai bossé de 5h à 14h et j'étais complètement crevée. Du coup, ben… j'ai rien fait. Mais genre, rien de rien. J'ai rien écrit sur aucun texte, j'ai répondu à aucune review ni message, ni remercié personne, je suis un être humain abominable. Du coup je me permets de vous remercier maintenant pour les reviews du précédent chapitre et je vais tâcher de me remettre à niveau !

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a un peu plu, merci de l'avoir lu ! :D Bonne soirée et bonne semaine prochaine !


	5. Liset

Auteur : Nat, pour vous servir… sur un plateau des textes que personne n'avait envie de lire. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien, je suis là pour vous !

Disclaimer : Les elfes ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui, je sais, c'est un scoop. Prévenez les médias.

Warnings : A priori, y'aurait rien de choquant dans ce texte, c'est juste un truc bizarre sans être drôle, pour une fois. Et je crois pas que ça soit triste non plus. Au pire, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Donc voilà : Attention, euh… truc bizarre en approche.

°0oOo0°

**Liset**

°0oOo0°

La salle commune de l'auberge résonnait des bonjours joyeux que se lançaient les voyageurs d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. L'averse torrentielle s'était changée en une petite pluie fine pendant la nuit, avait constaté Liset avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les volets, et la plupart de leurs hôtes matinaux se préparaient déjà à partir pour la foire. La Petite avait ramené du séchoir les manteaux, capes, pèlerines et autres houppelandes que les gamins fraîchement débarqués de la ferme voisine aidaient maintenant à distribuer à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Réfugiée dans la cuisine pour échapper à l'effervescence générale, la vieille Mère grillait le lard à tours de bras, quand elle ne malaxait pas des livres de gruau pour sustenter tout ce beau monde. Zigzagant entre les tablées bruyantes, le Mari déployait des trésors d'adresse pour empiler les bûches dans l'âtre en prévision de la prochaine flambée sans assommer l'un ou l'autre des consommateurs en manipulant ses encombrantes brassées de bois sec. Quant au Petit, juché sur l'un des hauts tabourets accolés au comptoir, il mastiquait sa bouillie d'avoine au miel tout en faisant savamment l'éducation d'un des deux enfants Elfes attablé près de lui : la leçon du moment portait sur la prononciation des mots « du pain », que le gosse s'acharnait à articuler « dû pin ».

Tout en torchonnant énergiquement la surface lisse du comptoir, Liset surveillait à la fois le bouillonnement désordonné de l'assemblée et les deux garçonnets qui déjeunaient face à elle. Le petiot aux oreilles pointues présentait une fâcheuse propension à l'agitation, avec un supplément maladresse non négligeable : il avait déjà heurté le vaisselier en négociant mal son virage après avoir dévalé l'escalier quatre à quatre. La brave aubergiste devait reconnaître n'être pas experte en culture elfique, mais elle se doutait fort bien que ses parents n'apprécieraient guère de le voir chuter de toute la hauteur de son siège. Ceux-ci s'étaient installés avec leurs gens à la table la plus proche et, même s'ils semblaient concentrés sur les affaires qu'ils discutaient dans leur langue étrange, Liset n'avait pas tardé à remarquer qu'au moins un des adultes gardait toujours un œil attentif sur le petit garçon. L'autre gamin fée, qui possédait apparemment une vivacité inversement proportionnelle à celle de son frère, était sagement assis entre le géant roux aux cicatrices et l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux robes élégantes. Après avoir picoré sans conviction dans son bol d'avoine, le gosse avait finalement préféré le bouder pour frotter mollement une poupée de tissu devant ses yeux mi-clos. Le gigantesque rouquin lui adressait de temps à autre un regard où, s'il n'avait pas eu la figure si sévère, la tenancière de l'établissement aurait juré voir scintiller quelque chose qui s'approchait de l'amusement. L'autre parent se pencha sur son enfant ensommeillé, caressant d'une main les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur les épaules étroites, et lui parla doucement.

« _Sen daw le avglinno i elin, Elrond_, psalmodiait la belle voix mélodieuse._ Lostho i sun, tinunín, si._ »

Ses accents chantants parvinrent jusqu'à Liset malgré le brouhaha ambiant, lui causant un ravissement qu'elle s'expliquait d'autant moins qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce dialecte exotique. La réponse du gamin, certainement tout aussi inintelligible, ne lui parvint pas, mais le grand balafré repoussa le bol de bouillie d'avoine pour permettre au petiot de poser sa poupée à la place sur la table, avec de toute évidence la ferme intention de s'en servir comme oreiller. S'il parvenait à s'endormir avec un tel vacarme, Liset lui tirerait son chapeau.

Une troupe de Nains réclamant bruyamment du lard et du pain détourna son attention de la famille elfique. Laissant le gamin énergique aux bons soins du Petit, la maîtresse des lieux s'esquiva en cuisine chercher de quoi satisfaire les petites personnes barbues. Heureusement, la vieille Mère n'avait pas chômé : les dessertes regorgeaient de lard croustillant, de miches de pain chaudes et d'œufs pochés. Empoignant le plus proche plateau, Liset revint en salle servir ses clients. Les Nains plaisantaient dans leur parler guttural. Le Petit et son nouveau copain rigolaient pour une raison connue d'eux seuls, gigotant sur leurs tabourets. Le Mari cria qu'il sortait aux écuries. La Petite agitait une capeline au-dessus de sa tête, à la recherche d'un propriétaire perdu. L'enfant Elfe imitait quelque bête monstrueuse, grognant et montrant des griffes imaginaires à grand renfort de gestes amples, faisant le ravissement du Petit hilare… et perdant dans la foulée le peu d'équilibre qu'il possédait. Liset le vit basculer en arrière presque au ralenti, ses yeux gris soudain tout écarquillés de surprise.

« Hé là, p'tit gars ! Tombe pas ! Fit un Nain en rattrapant de justesse le gosse aux oreilles pointues. Ça serait dommage d'abîmer ta mignonne petite bouille, pas vrai ? »

Le garçonnet le regarda d'un air interloqué et vaguement inquiet tandis que le robuste Nain le rétablissait dans son assise. Il n'avait visiblement compris ni ce qui venait de lui arriver, ni les quelques paroles qui lui avaient été adressées. De la tablée voisine, l'Elfe aux robes bleues vola à son secours et passa des mains apaisantes autour des petites épaules, inclinant gracieusement la tête à l'adresse du sauveur de son fils.

« Je vous remercie, maître Nain, » sourit avec courtoisie la belle voix d'or.

Le concerné s'inclina avec une gravité que démentait son sourire avenant. Il se déclara gaiement au service de l'Elfe, ainsi qu'à celui de sa famille, avant d'empoigner le plateau d'œufs au lard pour le porter à ses compagnons. L'Elfe ajouta à l'adresse de l'enfant :

« _Sedho Elros_. _Avdanno ned i ham, pînlim. Bado ceni gwanûnle a tôradar Maedhros, le thelo ?_ »

Le petiot hocha vigoureusement la tête, babillant un enthousiaste et incompréhensible charabia, et son élégant parent l'aida à descendre du tabouret. Ses petits pieds avaient à peine touché le sol que le gamin s'élançait déjà vers son jumeau somnolent. Le grand rouquin l'attrapa au passage et l'installa à son côté sans autre forme de procès. L'Elfe se tourna alors vers Liset sans se départir de son sourire affable.

« Puis-je vous demander combien vous devons-nous pour la nuit ? Mon frère souhaiterait que nous partions au plus vite, car notre route est encore longue. »

Liset glissa un regard méfiant vers l'Elfe roux, qui semblait écouter avec une grande attention le bavardage du petit garçon agité. Secouant la tête, elle additionna rapidement les sommes. Elle avait toujours été douée pour les calculs, lui répétait constamment la vieille Mère, et cela faisait leur fierté à toutes deux.

« A la saison, j'prends deux pièces d'argent par tête à la nuit, plus vingt-cinq d'cuivre par repas. Mais j'dois dire qu'vos gens ont pas vraiment dormi _à_ l'auberge, voyez, et vos petiots ont pas pris grand place. J'compterai qu'une pièce d'argent pour eux, c'qui fait vingt-et-une pièces d'argent et cinquante d'cuivre. Après ça dépend d'votre devise, j'connais pas celles des vôtres, mais vous avez la valeur. »

L'Elfe sourit poliment et désigna son compagnon.

« Me permettrez-vous…? »

L'aubergiste le regarda s'éloigner, espérant secrètement qu'il n'allait pas envoyer son sinistre frère lui disputer le prix. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'interagir avec ce gaillard-là. Toutes ses cicatrices criaient assez bien son passif de guerrier, et les guerriers, elle s'en méfiait. L'avait déjà plus qu'assez de mercenaires par ici pour son goût. Trop instables, ces bougres-là, et toujours prêts à se quereller la dague au poing, infligeant ce faisant de sérieux dégâts collatéraux à son pauvre mobilier. Elle fut soulagée lorsque le grand rouquin se contenta de dénouer la bourse qu'il gardait à la ceinture et de faire ses comptes. L'Elfe brun revint bientôt déposer ses pièces sur le comptoir.

« Vingt-et-un en pièces de deux et de un pour l'argent, énonça-t-il de sa voix d'or, et cinquante de cuivre en pièces de dix. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Raflant les pièces d'une main habile, la tenancière de l'établissement observa du coin de l'œil les armes qui les frappaient. La plupart des blasons lui étaient parfaitement inconnus, mais quelques uns lui semblèrent bien familiers.

« Vous r'venez de la foire, non ? Demanda-t-elle à l'Elfe.

-Nous y sommes passés, confirma-t-il. Les enfants désiraient assister au spectacle des montreurs d'ours. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu auparavant.

-Ah, oui. Mon Petit aussi m'fait la vie avec ces ours tous les ans. Y s'en lasse pas, 'faut croire. Les vôtres d'vaient être contents. Y z'ont aimé ? »

L'Elfe sourit de nouveau, d'une façon bien plus naturelle que les premières fois, visiblement flatté qu'on s'intéresse à ses petits. Il semblerait qu'après tout, qu'ils aient les oreilles rondes, poilues ou pointues, des parents restaient des parents, constata Liset. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à propos des enfants. Puis l'Elfe rejoignit sa compagnie qui bouclait déjà les sacs de voyage et la brave femme, constatant une préoccupante pénurie de verres sous le comptoir, s'en fut en cuisine laver quelques chopes. Elle en revint après quelques minutes, armée d'une pleine brassée de pintes, demis et autres godets à essuyer.

Toute occupée qu'elle était à ranger les bolées et les cornes à bière sous le comptoir, Liset n'aurait pas remarqué le départ de la discrète troupe d'oreilles pointues si le Petit n'avait pas attiré son attention.

« Au revoir, Elrrross ! Clama le garçonnet en secouant les deux mains vers la lourde porte entrouverte. Au revoir Elrrronde !

-_Navaer Tíbo_, lui répondit l'un des enfants fées en agitant sa poupée avant de s'éclipser à l'extérieur.

-Au ravar ! » Lança l'autre d'une voix fluette, avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Avisant l'aubergiste qui le regardait, le gamin se fendit d'un large sourire et lui adressa un petit signe d'adieu. Liset hésita à lui répondre, les mains encombrées de chopines, mais déjà un adulte l'appelait au-dehors et le gosse disparut. La porte de chêne grinça de tous ses gonds en se refermant lentement sur la pluie dont les gouttes éparses pianotaient sur les pavés de la cour.

L'averse redoubla en début d'après-midi, noyant la terre sous des litres d'eau grasse. Si elle causa, au grand dam de Liset, l'élargissement irrémédiable des flaques de boue sur le pas de sa porte, elle eut au moins le bénéfice de rabattre vers l'auberge suffisamment de voyageurs détrempés pour y faire de nouveau salle comble. Dès le début de la soirée, toutes les chambres de la Tasse Vide avaient trouvé preneurs, les gamins s'activaient autant au service que les adultes aux fourneaux et elle était à mille lieues de penser à la moindre oreille pointue.

°0oOo0°

…J'ai donc écrit cinq chapitres juste pour dire « Alors c'est Maedhros et Maglor qui dorment à l'hôtel avec les jumeaux. Parce qu'il pleut. Voilà, voilà. »

Après plus d'un an, cette histoire est enfin mise à jour. Parce que je suis quelqu'un qui sait tenir ses délais, je pense qu'on l'avait déjà tous remarqué. :D Blague à part, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre et je me suis vraiment acharnée dessus ces derniers jours. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu !


End file.
